Behind The Scars
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Maria Petrova is the sister of Katerina Petrova who is better known as Katherine Pierce. Over her 500 years, Maria has an an on and off relationship with the Original Klaus Mikaelson until he broke her heart. What will happen when she visits Mystic Falls and runs into him? Will be be able to win her back? Or is their relationship broken beyond repair? Klaus/OC -TVD Season 4-
1. Growing Pains

**~ I know I haven't updated my stories a lot on here, but I thought if I shared one of the stories I have on Wattpad, then it would make me feel like I've added something on here.**

**~ I don't write as often as I'd like, but I try to get one chapter for something up at least once a month or whenever I can. I'll try to update more than one story at a time, depending on how distracted I get.**

**~ If you want to know the next few chapters ahead of time, please check out my Wattpad account.**

**~ This is the story of Katherine's sister Maria. She will have multiple hook-ups through the story but will only be paired with Klaus. There will eventually be a sequel along The Originals which might have a Klaus/Maria/Elijah pairing...depending on what happens in this story. It will also be a crossover with TVD season 5 because of the events with Katherine.**  
**~ I hope you like this first chapter and tell me what you think.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

She walked down the street during the dark of the night. Her hands were in her pocket with her head over her head. She kept her head down avoiding looking at people. There were some noises and she looked up. She saw a couple laughing and talking to each other. It made her disgusted because of what happened to her. _'Love_' She thought and rolled her eyes. It made her retreat to the darkness and spy on the couple. Her eyes followed them and every single one of their moments.

She stayed in the darkness and spied on the couple until she saw the opportunity. She sped out, snapped the neck of the woman and held the guy by the throat.  
"Don't scream." She said, compelling the man. He looked in fear as her face changed. When her fangs bit into her neck, he started to struggle. She mentally smirked because she liked the struggle. All of the blood got slowly drained by her until she drank it all. She let the body fall to the ground before walking away like nothing happened.  
She walked through Mystic Falls, remembering the first time she was in the town.

* * *

_**-Flashback-  
**__She rode in on a carriage, looking out at the nature.  
__"We have arrived Miss Pierce" The driver said. She gave him a thoughtful nod before stepping outside.  
__"Maria." She heard a voice say. When she looked, she saw Katherine Pierce. "I thought you'd never make it."  
__"I'd never miss a chance to spend time with my sister." Maria and Katherine looked at each other with smiles._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

* * *

Maria walked into the Mystic Grill during the day and ordered a few drinks. '_This town has changed a lot_' she thought to herself. "Do you know if the Salvatore brothers are living in town?" She asked the bartender.  
"You mean Damon and Stefan?" He asked and Maria nodded. "They live over at the Salvatore boarding house." Maria gave a small smile before drinking the rest of her glass.  
"Thanks." She said before leaving the grill.

* * *

Maria walked to the Salvatore boarding house to look for the brothers. She stood in the living room and was able to tell that neither one was there. _'So much for a visit_' she thought before feeling stinging in her neck. Maria turned around and saw that a person was sticking her with some vervain. She tried to attack them, but was sprayed with vervain pepper spray. It made her step back and gave the person the opportunity to snap her neck.  
Maria was restrained in the back of a truck. There was two other people in the back of it with her.  
"Maria?" A familiar voice asked her. She started to recover from the vervain, but she was still weak. "Maria..." Maria was able to look and saw someone she knew. "How are you alive?"  
"Rebecca?" She asked with some confusion. "Where...how..."  
"The injected us with vervain..." Rebecca said as she glanced over at Caroline. Maria looked at her, not knowing who the person was.  
"Who is she?" Maria asked Rebecca.  
"His pet..." Rebecca answered before the truck ran over a bump that made Caroline start to wake up.  
"How old are you?" Maria asked Caroline. "As a vampire, how old?"  
"9 months..." Caroline said as she looked at Maria with confusion. _'I see he still likes young blondes_' Maria thought to herself before the truck flipped over a couple of times.  
"What the bloody hell?" Rebecca and Maria asked at the same time. In no time at all, someone ripped away a part of the truck. Sunlight shined in and made the girls squint.  
"Tyler?" Caroline asked when she realized who had done it. "How are you even alive?"  
"I'm harder to kill than you think." Tyler said with a smile as he tried to free Caroline. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed someone that looked familiar. When he looked, he saw that it was Maria. He was going to open his mouth to say something, but he remembered their situation. "We gotta go." He said to Caroline, trying to focus his attention on her.  
"What about us?" Rebecca asked Tyler after Caroline got out of the truck.  
"Keep them busy little sister..." He said to Rebecca before looking at Maria "...beautiful." He smirked at Maria before speeding away.  
"That's not possible..." Rebecca said and Maria became confused.  
"What?" She asked Rebecca.  
"Nik's in Tyler's body..." Rebecca said without looking at Maria.

* * *

Not much time after, Rebecca and Maria were in cages. There was vervain mist being sprayed into the room, keeping them weak.  
"Stefan?" Maria asked when she noticed a person across from her.  
"Maria?" Stefan asked and Maria nodded. "I thought we weren't going to see you again." Maria gave a small smile before they all heard coughing. When they looked, they saw Elena looking very weak.  
"Stefan?" She asked in a weak voice.  
"I'm right here Elena..." Stefan said and Maria looked between them.  
"I assume Damon likes her to?" Maria asked Stefan. "History sure repeats itself on this town."  
"Who are you?" Elena asked Maria.  
"Maria Petrova..." Maria said "...better known as Maria Pierce, Katherine's sister."  
"Katherine has a sister?" Elena asked with confusion.  
"We don't talk much." Maria said as she tried to look between Elena and Stefan. They were on the same side but in different cages. Maria couldn't help but look at them, remembering when she had what they had.

* * *

-_**Flashback-  
**__He kissed down her neck as her hands roamed his back. Maria's legs were hooked behind his back as he held her against the wall.  
"We shouldn't be doing it like this." She whispered with her eyes closed. "Not here..."  
"It's much more fun here love." He whispered before kissing her deeply. "And you love it."  
"I love you." She whispered as they looked in each other's eyes. "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson."  
"I love you Maria Petrova." He whispered before holding her in his arms and speeding them up to his bedroom.  
-__**End Of Flashback-**_

* * *

Time slowly past as Maria talked with Stefan, Elena, and Rebecca on ways to get out. They all worked together when one of the guards came in. Stefan killed him by banging the back of his head against the bars in front of him. Elena used that blood to complete her transition and the four of them were able to get free. On the way out, Maria noticed Damon. She wanted to talk to him but left with Rebecca instead.

Rebecca had shown Maria her room, which let Maria shower and change. Maria walked down the hall and could hear the conversation between Rebecca and Kaus. As much as she wanted to stop it, she knew better than to intervene in Mikaelson family drama.  
Maria patiently waited, even though patience wasn't one of her strengths. After a few minutes, her patience was rewarded when Klaus walked into the room she was in.  
"You are a giagantic arse." Maria said to him, which made him smirk.  
"Nice to see you to." He said before speeding her against wall and kissing her. Maria let herself enjoy it before pushing him away. They looked at each other for a minute before Maria gave in, held him against the wall and roughly kissed him. "I've missed you." Klaus whispered in her ear before speeding them to his room. He tossed her onto his bed and quickly took off her shirt as she took his off. Maria didn't say if she missed Klaus because she believed that he had broken heart beyond repair. She let herself get consumed in what her body was feeling, not caring that he had caused her so much pain.

* * *

**~ I was going to wait awhile before putting this story on here, but I just wanted to do something TVD related on here. I only have the first 3 chapters of this story written and on Wattpad, but I am working on the 4th. When that chapter is finished, it will be on Wattpad and the 2nd chapter will be on here. I will try to update as often as I can...depending on muse.**

**~ I have most of season 4 planned in my head for Maria, including her view on the cure. There are some episodes that I'm not sure what to do, but those aren't until later. I want to focus on the first few episodes of season 4 at a time.**

**~ Maria and Katherine have a difficult sister relationship so Maria won't really get along with Elena. She will get along with both Salvatores and pretty much everyone else in Mystic Falls. Like I said in the beginning, Maria will have multiple hook-ups. If there are any characters, male or female, that you want Maria to hook-up with...let me know. She obviously will be having some with Klaus, like the end of this first chapter. There is also another one in the next chapter, but not with Klaus.**

**~ I hope you read and review this story and please be patient if I don't update right away.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	2. The Memorial

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

**~ I decided to add the second chapter on here just because I wanted to update.**

**~ This is longer than the first chapter and hopefully you like it just as much.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Maria woke up and just stared at the ceiling. It felt like hours before she got out of the bed to take a shower. She was staying in a hotel after she slept with Klaus because he had left town. He didn't say if or when he was coming back. Maria didn't worry herself over it because she was over him. As she took the shower she thought about checking up on Damon and Stefan. Maria knew that they were both dealing with Elena becoming a vampire and it wouldn't be pretty between the brothers.

* * *

Maria put on a Tshirt and shorts before going to the boarding house. She walked in and let her hearing lead her up to Stefan's room.  
"Miss me?" She asked which made Damon and Stefan look at her.  
"Maria..." Damon said in slight shock.  
"Your brother didn't tell you I was back?" Maria asked him and looked at Stefan. "Or are you too distracted by Elena...?" She raised an eyebrow and Stefan remembered the other day when she was trapped with him and the others.  
"Stefan wants her on bunny blood." Damon said as he looked from Maria to his brother.  
"Shouldn't it be her choice?" She asked Stefan.  
"If I can get her used to animal blood right off the bat, then maybe we can bypass all the horrible stuff I went through." Stefan said as he packed some stuff.  
"Or you'll just make it a million times worse." Maria said as she leaned against the wall.  
"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Damon asked sarcastically.  
"I'm being realistic." Maria said as she looked at Damon before looking back at Stefan. "No newbie vamp will handle animal blood before eventually falling off the wagon and going on a murder spree."  
"Elena's not like that." Stefan said without looking at Maria.  
"So she's like my sister?"  
"She's nothing like your sister." Stefan said as he looked at Maria.  
"So then what made you both fall in love with her?" Maria asked and both brothers looked at her. "I'm right, aren't I? You both love her."  
"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone." Stefan said, choosing not to add on to what Maria said. "Her compassion is her achilles heel and everything is heightened right now."  
"You better hope she's not a fan of bambi then." Maria said.  
"She needs human blood Stefan, from the vein." Damon said, adding to what Maria said.  
"You name me one vampire that didn't kill at least one person when they were new." Stefan said without looking at Damon.  
"Name me one that went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens." Damon said as he stared at his brother.  
"If she kills someone, she could crumble. How much pain do you think it will take before she turns off her humanity?"  
"It happens to the best of us at least once." Damon said.  
"We all get over it..." Maria started to say "...in a hundred years or so."  
"I think I'd like her to skip over that part." Stefan said as he packed some stuff into a duffle bag.  
"You can't learn to control something when you don't experience it." Maria said to Stefan as Damon went over to his brother and started to unpack the duffle bag.  
"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Damon. "Knock it off."  
"It's a cheat." Damon said as he continued to unpack. "It's like giving a kid a calculator before learning math." Stefan took the stuff from Damon's hands.  
"I said stop." Stefan said and Maria sighed.  
"Calm down boys." She said as she walked closer to them. "Fighting over a Petrova never ends well." Maria stood between the brothers and put her hand on each of their chests.  
"What's going on here?" Elena asked when she appeared at the doorway.  
"We're disagreeing about the process." Stefan said, still not taking his eyes off of his brother.  
"You're still not on board with the animal plan." Elena said to Damon. Stefan looked away from his brother, who looked towards Elena.  
"Nope. I say rip of the proverbial bandaid and let it bleed. You're a vampire Elena, be a vampire." Damon said as Stefan finished packing.  
"Not that anyone asked my opinion, but I agree with him." Maria said as she pointed at Damon. Stefan walked from behind her and towards Elena.  
"Ready to go?" He asked and Elena nodded her head. Stefan and Elena started to walk away.  
"Vampires eat people." Damon said, which made Elena stop. "It's part of the natural food pyramid. Trust me, you're going to be miserable." Elena looked at Damon for a moment before following Stefan.  
"You need a drink." Maria said to Damon. "Let's go to the Grill and catch up."  
"Do I have a choice?" Damon asked and Maria shook her head.  
"Nope." Maria took Damon's hand and dragged him out of the boarding house.

* * *

Maria and Damon sat next to each other at the Grill. Damon reluctantly told Maria the things that have happened since they last saw each other, but kept out some small details.  
"Turn that frown upside down." Maria said to Damon, which made him look at her.  
"You are much more of a lightweight now..." Damon said to her.  
"I'm not drunk." Maria said before taking a sip. "Well, maybe a tiny bit." She put her fingers together to show how much before Liz walked up to them.  
"That seat's taken." Damon said before putting some paper in front of him and going between Maria and Damon. " '_Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm_.'" Damon read the headline before tossing the paper towards Liz. "Really?"  
"It's better than '_Town council blown up. Police have no suspects'_ " Liz said to Damon. "Unless the perpetrator is sitting right next to me." Damon looked at Maria.  
"Hey, she's talking about you." Maria said to Damon.  
"Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people." Damon said before taking a big gulp. Liz just stared at Damon. "Seriously, don't look at me like that Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up. I'd have a dinner party."  
"I'd poison them." Maria mumbled. "Or compulsion." She shrugged and took a sip from her glass.  
"The explosion was sparked from the inside. It wasn't an accident." Liz said to Damon.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Damon said. "The council's dead Liz. I see that as a win."  
"I've known some of the council since I was a kid. They were my friends."  
"Would friends want to kill your vampire daughter?" Maria asked, whispering the word 'vampire'. Damon looked behind them and saw that someone was walking towards them.  
"Who's the new guy?" Damon asked, which made Maria turn her head.  
"He's kind of cute." She said as the man got closer.  
"Excuse me, Sheriff." He said to Liz. "Hi...um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment about the explosion at the Young farm."  
"I'm sorry, Mr...?"  
"Connor Jordan." Connor said to Liz. He held out a hand with a black glove on and he shook Liz's hand.  
"Are you with the insurance investigators?" She asked as Damon and Maria kept their eyes on Connor.  
"No. I'm more of an independent contractor." Connor looked at Damon and Maria before looking back at Liz. "Can we talk in private?"  
"Sure." Liz said before walking away with Connor.  
"Nice to meet you to Mr. Busybody Guy." Damon said before turning back around.  
"No more for you." Maria said before gulping down Damon's drink. Damon looked at her, like she did something wrong. "Was that yours?" She innocently asked. "Oops." She smiled before giving an innocent smile. Damon just rolled his eyes and ordered himself another drink.

* * *

Maria and Damon were close to getting drunk. Since they were both vampires they weren't as drunk as humans would be with the amount they've drank. Elena came into the Grill and stood at Damon's side.  
"Did you do it?" She asked before starting to sit down.  
"That seat's taken." Damon said without looking at Elena.  
"But there's no one here." Elena said.  
"Well, I'm just going to pretend that someone's there because the alternative is just too damn depressing." Damon said as he looked at her. Elena sighed and went to Damon's other side, in between him and Maria.  
"What makes people think it's okay to get between us?" Maria asked before taking a sip.  
"Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?" Elena asked Damon, ignoring what Maria asked.  
"Am I wearing my '_I blew up the council'_ Tshirt, Why does everybody keep asking me that?"  
"Did you?" Elena asked.  
"No." He said and Maria could feel Elena look at her.  
"Hey, don't look at me." Maria said as she looked at Elena. "I didn't do it."  
"Anything else?" Damon asked Elena, which made her turn towards him.  
"Yes, something's wrong." Elena said after a few moments. "I can't keep any of the animal blood down."  
"There's a shock." Damon and Maria said at the same time.  
"I think I need your help."Elena said to Damon, which made him sigh.  
"Of course you do." He said before turning around. "Pick your meal. You've got asian fusion..." He said as he pointed at someone and Maria turned to see who Damon was pointing at. "Mexican. What about some good old American comfort food?" He asked Elena as he pointed at people.  
"Or what about something british?" Maria asked as she pointed at the person that came in. "I bet their blood tastes like fish and chips." Damon and Elena both looked at Maria.  
"No, no human blood." Elena said. "Stefan's right, I have to at least try and get through this without hurting anyone."  
"I hate to break it to you Elena...actually, I really don't..." Maria started to say "...Stefan's not exactly a poster boy for vampirism."  
"And how exactly do you know them?" Elena asked Maria before Damon finished his drink and started to pull Elena away.  
"Come on." He said and Maria turned back towards the bar.  
"Another one?" The bartender asked Maria, who nodded her head when her glass was empty.

* * *

Maria spent the whole day at the Grill. She flirted with the bartender a little, but it was mainly because she was drunk. If she was sober, she would be staying away from flirting because of her past. She eventually found herself at the boarding house, where she ran into Damon.  
"You look drunk." Damon said, which made her turn around. She almost fell, but Damon sped to catch her. "You're really drunk." He said, knowing how much a vampire needed to drink to get that drunk.  
"You're really hot." Maria drunkenly said.  
"I know." Damon said with a smirk as he held her straight. Maria's eyes went to Damon's lips and back up to his eyes.  
"Remember what our sex was like?" Maria asked with a smirk.  
"Vaguely." He smirked, even though he could remember.  
"I haven't had sex in a..." Maria tried to think "...a looooong time." Damon knew what she was saying, but he tried not to because he loved Elena. "My heart hurts Damon." She whined after a while. "It was broken by an ass. Drinking doesn't help." Maria took the moment and kissed Damon. He kissed her back for a moment, but then remembered Elena. After pulling away, Maria pouted. "You need it to, I can tell." She put her hand on his chest. "I just want someway to forget." Damon knew how she felt because he had felt that way at one point. He knew that even though he loved Elena, she was with his brother. Maria kissed Damon and his hands went on her hips. They let themselves be consumed in the feeling. Damon sped them on top of his bed, putting Maria below him. They used their vampire speed to take off their clothes. Maria titled her neck to the side to give Damon better access. While they were in the bed together, they let themselves forget all of the problems around them.

* * *

**~ I know I will say this alot, but Maria is only paired with Klaus...at least until the sequel. Then I might add in either Elijah and/or Marcel. Maria is going to have multiple hook-ups, including Damon like in this chapter.**

**~ I'm working on the 4th chapter, which is when Maria will learn about the cure. I know how I want her reaction to it, but I would like to see how you think she will react.**

**~ I'm hoping to update a few stories today so I hope you can check them all out when you have time.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	3. The Rager

**~ Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it (:**

**~ This chapter has been written for months and I was waiting until I had the 4th chapter finished. The 4th chapter isn't finished yet, but I will hopefully have it finished before the end of next month.**

**~ There is a look into Maria and Klaus's relationship in this chapter which I hope to get deeper into later on in this season and it's sequel.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Maria turned over and wrapped her arm over the person next to her. Damon Salvatore was sleeping next to her, like he has been for a couple of days. They both needed a stress release and a distraction. There was no attachments between the two of them, which was for the best. Maria had been hurt too bad to be in a relationship and Damon was in love with Elena. They were okay with what was going on between the two of them and didn't worry about it growing into something more. Damon opened his eyes and saw Maria still asleep next to him. It wasn't the first time that he woke up next to her, but it was the first time since he fell in love with Elena. He brushed some hair behind Maria's ear, still not believing after 146 years that she was Katherine's sister.  
"If you're going to kiss me, go ahead and do it." Maria mumbled.  
"You wish." Damon said with a smirk. He slowly took her arm from around him and got out of the bed. To his surprise Maria stayed sleeping in the bed.

When Maria woke up, she could hear Damon's shower. She laid in the bed for a couple minutes, picturing Klaus shirtless in the shower. Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that they weren't together but she couldn't help but think about Klaus, even after how much he hurt her. Maria slowly got out of the bed, put on her robe, and walked past the shower.  
"See something you like?" Damon asked when he noticed her. Maria stopped and looked at Damon. He was naked, covered in water and soap.  
"I'll let you know when I do." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Maria took a shower by herself before putting on jeans and a tank top. She walked down the stairs to make some breakfast when she hear the Salvatore brothers.  
"Sweet ride." Maria said when she saw Stefan working on his motorcycle. "Can I take it for a spin?"  
"Do you know how to ride one?" Stefan asked her. Maria nodded her head.  
"I have one at my place in New Orleans." Maria said. "What are you doing with it?"  
"I'm going to help Elena have some fun." Stefan said to Maria.  
"Those who can't do...teach." Damon said.  
"You two still fighting?" Maria asked, knowing that Damon had shared blood with Elena. Stefan gave Maria a look, which gave her the answer. "Where are you going?" She asked Damon as he started to walk away.  
"The hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night." Damon said. "He's basically got vampire poison in a bottle. I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him."  
"I'll go with you." Stefan said to his brother.  
"I don't want your help." Damon said. "I just want to get this done and get out of town. Wasn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choses leaves?"  
"That was before she turned."  
"And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore."  
"Listen, you blood shared with my girlfriend and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don't you stop being dramatic?"  
"No brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter." Damon started to walk away. Maria sighed and shook her head.  
"You two fight too much." She mumbled before going after Damon. "You're not doing this yourself." Maria said. "Besides, I need something to do before Rebecca's party tonight." Damon didn't say anything as he walked with Maria.

* * *

Maria and Damon walked through the woods.  
"You won't leave." Maria said to him. "Even with whatever deal you made with your brother."  
"Want to bet on that?" Damon asked Maria.  
"I'd rather beat you up until you decide to stay." Maria said. "You know I could take you." Damon chose not to say anything as a trailer came into view.

Maria and Damon slowly walked closer to the trailer. They could tell that no one was inside. Damon pushed the door opened and Maria stuck her foot inside. They gave each other a small smile before both walking in. Damon looked at some papers that were on a table while Maria just looked around. Maria heard something and quickly ducked. When she heard Damon groan, she looked and saw that he had two arrows in him.  
"Sucks to be you." Maria said. She gently touched the sting that the arrows were attached to before following them. "This hunter is smart." She muttered.  
"Don't go asking him out." Damon said and Maria rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything back as she carefully looked around for something sharp. '_This will be good_' She thought to herself when she found a knife.  
"I can cut the arrows out without triggering the bombs." Maria said.  
"Do you know how to do that?" Damon said.  
"I'm over 500 years old Damon." Maria pointed out to him. "I always know what I'm doing." She stepped behind him and started to work on the arrows. As Maria worked on the arrows, Damon carefully picked up a piece of paper.  
"Do you have any idea who could be a great evil?" He asked as he read the paper.  
"Besides my ex, no." Maria said, referring to Klaus. "Maybe his step-father...who I hear is dead." She remembered getting a text from Katherine a few months back, telling her about Mikeal's death.  
"Who is this mysterious ex of yours?" Damon asked, but Maria didn't answer.  
"There, done." Damon was able take the arrows out without blowing the two of them up. "For the record, you've met him already." Maria said before tossing the knife onto the nearby table. "He's an ass." She walked out and Damon stayed for a few seconds. He couldn't help but wonder who she was talking about. He chose not to think too much of it at the moment before following her out with the paper in his hand.

* * *

Maria went to her bedroom when she got to the boarding house. she wanted to go to Rebecca's party and didn't want to stink.

When she was done, she slipped her robe around her and walked out of the bathroom. She was going through her closet to find the right party outfit she could hear Elena and Damon. She rolled her eyes when she saw Damon undressing in front of Elena.  
"I need to lock you two in a closet." Maria said and the both of them looked towards her. "Don't worry, I won't tell Stefan." Maria smirked a little before going back to her room. she looked through her closet and eventually found a nice dress that would be party worthy. Maria smiled at herself because she liked picking out good putting the outfit on, she put a few accessories with the outfit, touched up her make up, and left to Rebecca's party.

* * *

When Maria got to Rebecca's, there was already a lot of people there. Maria looked around and saw Rebecca in the back.

"Hey." Maria said, which made Rebecca turn towards her.  
"Hey." Rebecca said before handing her a cup. Maria gave a small smile and took a sip. for a second Maria thought she tasted something odd, but she shook it off. "Nice dress." Maria smiled little.  
"I'm just glad that women don't have to wear corsets anymore." Maria said and Rebecca nodded in agreement. "Those things were horrid. They were worse as a human." Rebecca looked at Maria. "They had them when I was human. Me and my sister were wearing them when we met you and your brothers for the first time."  
"l still like you better than Katerina." Rebecca said and Maria smiled a little.  
"Who doesn't?" Maria asked and they both smiled.

* * *

As the party went on, Maria had a good time. She spent a little bit talking to Stefan when he showed up with Elena. After Maria did a hand stand on one of the kegs, she almost lost her balance. '_That's weird'_ she thought to herself. Maria walked up the back stairs to go in and had to hold onto the railing. She knew she wasn't drunk enough to lose her balance, so it had to be something else.  
"Becca...something's wrong." Maria said when she got up next to Rebecca. Rebecca looked at her friend with worry before seeing some veins go up her neck.  
"You have to find Nik." Rebecca said with urgency.  
"Why would I want to talk to your ass of a brother?" Maria asked as she closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Because he can help you." Rebecca said. "If you don't go to him, you'll die." Maria didn't question Rebecca. Maria trusted her. She just nodded her head and tried to walk away from the party.

* * *

_Maria was watching him as he walked down the stairs. He walked towards her and they coudn't keep their eyes off of each other._  
_"Katerina and Maria Petrova, may I introduce the Lord Niklaus." Elijah said from near them._  
_"Niklaus is my father's name...please, call me Klaus." Klaus said as he took Maria's hand and kissed the back of it. Maria blushed and smiled at Klaus._  
_"Happy birthday." Maria said after she found the courage to speak. Klaus just smiled at her._

Maria realized that it was the memory of the first time she met Klaus and Elijah. It was when she was still human. '_Why am I thinking about that?_' Maria asked herself before tripping over a log in the woods. '_Am I even going to right way?'_ She asked herself, trying to get to Klaus's mansion...where he should be. After getting up, she notcied her arms. Her eyes went wide when she realized what was happening. '_Werewolf venom...'_ Over the years she saw her fair share of vampires die from werewolf venom. '_Rebecca said Klaus can help me. He must know a cure'_ She thought before caughing up some blood. Her eyes went wide and used her vampire speed so she could find Klaus's mansion faster.

* * *

_Maria sat at the bar, sipping her drink. Everyone that was around her was some sort of supernatural being. Vampires, witches, werewolves and even a few humans. Maria looked around and saw Klaus, flirting with a werewolf. She knew that the person was the werewolf queen of New Orleans, of the crecent moon wolves. Maria turned around when Klaus looked at her._

Maria took a deep breath and leaned against a tree. She could feel herself getting weaker, not knowing how long she had left. As she tried to gather her strength, she kept going, in the direction she knew Klaus was.

* * *

_After Maria saw Klaus flirt, she left before Klaus could talk to her. She was in one of her rooms when she heard people in a different room. Out of curiosity, she decided to see what was going on. She froze at the doorway when she saw Klaus and the werewolf queen in bed together. Her hands went into fits before Klaus realized she was there._  
_"Maria..." He said with shock before she closed her eyes._  
_"Here I thought you loved me." She said without hopeing her eyes. Maria sped back to her room before Klaus could say anything else._

Maria had found her way to Klaus's mansion.  
"Nik!" She tried to shout his name, hoping he was home. She tried to go up the stairs but she tripped and landed on her face. Maria tried to get up, but she found her stregnth was leaving her. She closed her eyes, thinking that she was going to die.

* * *

_Maria was halfway out of town with her things packed. She was taken by her shoulders and turned around._  
_"Why are you leaving?" Klaus asked her before she pushed her away._  
_"Don't touch me." She said, seething with anger. "You slept with that werewolf...whore!" Klaus was trying to think of how he could calm her down without compulsion. "I loved you..." Klaus brought her closer and kissed her. She fought back for a second but gave in. They stood there for a few moments, wrapped in each other. When they broke apart, Klaus and Maria looked at each other._  
_"I love you Maria." Klaus said and Maria cupped his face._  
_"I wish that mattered now." She said and Klaus's face looked hearbroken. He couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with her, more than just seeing him with someone else. They swore to each other that they would never stop loving each other. Maria stepped away, making sure he had her things before speeding away._

The doors opened and Klaus saw Maria. She was laying on the stairs, like she tried to get up it.  
"Maria?" He asked before speeding next to her. Klaus carefully moved her so she was laying on his lap. "Maria." He said with more worry. Her breathing was weak and shallow. Her eyes opened a little bit and could make out his face.  
"Nik..." She whispered and tried to reach up for his face. He mouth opened to say something, but her arm went back to her side and her eyes closed.  
"Maria..." He looked at her and saw that there was some veins along her arms. Klaus looked at her, taking a deep breath so he wouldn't get emotional. He quickly bit into his wrist and placed it on Maria's mouth. "Drink love." He whispered with worry. "Please." When Maria wasn't drinking, his heart started to break. Her lips slightly parted and his blood started to go down her throat. Klaus couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he knew Maria would be okay. "Drink up love." He said as he held her close, not wanting to ever let her go. Once Maria began to get strength back, her hand held his wrist against her mouth and she sucked Klaus's blood...as much as she could.

When Maria was healed, Klaus picked her up in his arms. He slowly carried her up to his room and laid her on his bed. His fingers brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Klaus couldn't help but slightly smile at the sight of his love, peacefully sleeping. He already healed Elena so he didn't have to be anywhere else. Klaus started to walk away to get a washcloth, but Maria held his wrist.  
"I'll be back love." Klaus whispered before kissing her forehead. "I will always be here for you." He couldn't help but smile before Maria let go of him. He went to get the washcloth and sat on the bed. Klaus slowly moved closer to Maria, who put her head on his chest. He softly patted the sweat off of her and was glad he healed her in time. In the back of his mind he worried about what he might have done if he lost her. It wasn't something he ever wanted to think about because she was the only person he was able to love after Tatia. "I love you Maria." Klaus whispered and she snuggled closer to his chest. Klaus just stayed there, letting her sleep on his chest. As he watched her sleep, he could tell he was getting tired himself. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep with Maria sleeping on him.

* * *

**~ The ending of this chapter is inspired by when Klaus heals Caroline in seasons 3 and 4. Mainly from season 4.**  
**~ I wanted to show that Klaus still loves Maria, even though she's still angry with him. There will be more into why she is still angry as I continue through season 4.**

**~ I hope you check out my other stories. I have already updated The Forgotten Davenport and I'm hoping to get my TVD season 2 story Becoming Reality also updated today. There will be another mega upload between New Years Eve/Day, plus my birthday next month. If you want this story to be one of the stories I update again, please leave a helpful review (:**

**~ Merry Christmas!**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next ****update**_


	4. The Five

**~ I know it's been almost a year and I'm sorry. I had no muse for any of my stories, but I've been trying to get back into writing my stories...at least finishing up the seasons that my current stories are in.**

**~ I will try my best to try and get the next chapter up before the end of the year, depending on muse, time, and reviews.**

**~ I hope you are still reading my stories even though you've had a long wait for a new chapter.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**General POV**_

It has been a few days since Maria spoke to Klaus. She knew what happened with the werewolf venom and Klaus healed her. A part of her wanted to stay and talk to him, but she left. Maria went back to the boarding house and spent time with the Salvatore brothers. When she wasn't with the Salvatores, she stayed at Rebecca's house. Rebecca was still her best friend and they could bond over not liking Klaus at the moment. Rebecca was also like a sister to Maria.

Maria stepped out of her shower and wrapped a fluffy pink robe around her body. When she walked into her room, she saw Rebecca sitting on her bed.  
"Took you long enough." Rebecca said as she read a book. Maria rolled her eyes before seeing what Rebecca was reading.  
"Is that my diary?" Maria asked, but Rebecca didn't say anything. Maria shook her head and went to her closet, letting Rebecca read her diary.  
"You saw Katerina before you came here?" Rebecca asked as she read a page from Maria's diary.  
"Yeah..." Maria answered "...we crashed a college party about a month ago and had some fun." Maria got out a blue Tshirt and a pair of jeans as Rebecca continued to read.  
"You write songs?" She asked before Maria sped to take her diary back.  
"The songs are private." She said. "And so is the rest of the diary." Rebecca just shrugged.  
"Are you coming with me to the Grill?"  
"Will your brother be there?" Maria asked as she looked at Rebecca.  
"If he's stalking you, then yes." Rebecca answered.  
"Then nowhere is safe." Maria muttered and then smiled. She went into the bathroom and changed into her clothes before walking back out.  
"Let me do your hair." Rebecca said because she didn't move off Maria's bed. "And your make-up." Maria looked at Rebecca and considered saying no.  
"Okay." Maria said after a little bit before they both walked to Rebecca's room.

* * *

Maria followed Rebecca to The Grill. She felt like she needed a drink.  
"Hey...don't tell anyone what you read, okay?" She asked Rebecca. "Those are thoughts I never share with anyone." Rebecca gave Maria a smile.  
"Only if you buy me a drink." Rebecca said and Maria couldn't help but smile back. She didn't say it out loud, but she missed Rebecca.

* * *

They both walked into The Grill. Rebecca went straight to Matt, who was working while Maria went to the bathroom. When Maria was done in the bathroom, she saw that Rebecca struck out with Matt. '_Klaus is here...'_ Maria thought with a groan, seeing him talk to Rebecca. She walked to the bar, pretending that Klaus wasn't there.  
"Cheeseburger with extra pickles and mustard." Maria ordered because she was hungry.

Rebecca left Klaus's side, which allowed him to see Maria sitting at the bar. He wanted to take her in his arms and make love all day like they used to. Maria would barely even look at him now. That didn't matter to Klaus. Maria was one of the few people he would do anything for. He walked over to her.

Maria got her food and started to eat, not noticing Klaus coming closer. Klaus stood behind Maria and placed his hand at the small of her back. She could feel a shiver, but tried to hide it as she took a bite from her burger. Klaus mentally smiled, but didn't say anything.  
"Care for a drink love?" He asked in a whisper, into Maria's ear. She gasped when his breath warmed her skin.  
"No." Maria said after a few minutes, trying to recover from the effects Klaus was causing. "Leave me alone."  
"You don't mean that love..." Klaus said and Maria rolled her eyes.  
"Just leave Nik." She said as she took another bite. Klaus didn't leave right away. He compelled the bartender to give Maria her favorite drink.  
"See you later love." Klaus whispered in Maria's ear before reluctantly leaving.

When Maria was done eating, she played a game of pool with a stranger. Rebecca came up to her.  
"You have to meet my friend." Rebecca said.  
"You have a friend?" Maria asked, pretending to be shocked. Rebecca gave her a smile. "Let me just finish this game." Maria turned back to the pool table. In one shot, she pocketed the balls she had left...and the eight ball. Maria turned to the guy she was playing with and whispered in his ear. "Meet me outside." She turned to Rebecca as the man started walking out. "Five minutes?" Maria asked. Rebecca looked at her friend and sighed.  
"Five minutes." Rebecca sternly said. "Any longer and I'm going out there and dragging you back in myself." Maria nodded her head, not scared of Rebecca. She knew Rebecca was a softie.

Maria went outside and met up with the man. When she made sure no one could see them, she looked him in the eyes.  
"Don't scream." She compelled him and started to feed from him.

* * *

Maria made sure that the man was still alive. She didn't want to get caught and killed by the hunter that's in town. She came in and sat next to Rebecca.  
"I hear you're Rebecca's friend." She says to the girl sitting across from us.  
"Yeah..." The girl said, a little shy "...I'm April." Maria smiled at her.  
"Maria is like a sister to me." Rebecca said, which made Maria smile a little. April was about to say something when Stefan sat next to her.  
"You won't remember any of this." Stefan compelled her before looking at Rebecca and Maria. "Klaus wants me to fake peace with you, so you'll talk about the Five."  
"Yeah, I bet, but don't help him, he'll just betray you. It's what he does." Rebecca said to Stefan. Maria shrugged and drank from Rebecca's soda.  
"Alright, well, forget him. Help me instead." Stefan said to both Rebecca and Maria.  
"Why? You hate me more than he does." Rebecca said and Maria just sat back, listening to their conversation.  
"Because I want to figure out what he's up to and plus I can give you the one thing he won't."  
"And what's that?"  
"A clean slate. I'm not saying that I'm willing to forgive you for what you did to Elena, but I'm willing to set it aside and start over." Stefan said and Maria looked at both of her friends.  
"Wait, what happened?" Maria asked, not having asked before.  
"Matt was driving Elena out of town and swerved his truck over a bridge." Stefan explained. "Elena wanted me to save Matt first and..." Maria nodded, realizing the rest of the story.  
"I've probably done worse." Maria said.  
"Why would you give me a clean slate?" Rebecca asked Stefan.  
"Because, you're obviously not leaving town anytime soon and I'm just looking for a way we can all get along." Stefan said to her. "Plus you can't be too happy wandering around school with no friends."  
"I can't believe you went back to school." Maria muttered to Rebecca.  
"Well, what if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks?" Rebecca asked Stefan.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that you care what Matt, over there..." Stefan looked in the direction of Matt, who was at the bar. Maria looked and thought he was kind of cute before looking back at Stefan "... thinks. So, maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate to." As Rebecca thought about it, Stefan looked at Maria. "He says you have to come to." Maria rolled her eyes.  
"Why do I need to go?" Maria asked, not wanting to be near Klaus. '_But why am I staying?'_ She asked herself, knowing staying in Mystic Falls would make her run into Klaus a lot.  
"Because he won't say anything unless you're there." Stefan said and Maria rolled her eyes.  
"He'll get over it." She said and Rebecca looked at her. "Don't think about compelling me to go. I'm on vervain." Maria said to her friend. '_I learned my lesson after the last time'_ She thinks to herself.  
"I don't want to be near him any more than you do..." Rebecca said "...but I'm going to suck it up and help Stefan." Maria sighed and looked at Stefan.  
"Fine." Maria reluctantly said. "But then you owe me a drink." Stefan gave a nod and a small smile.

* * *

Maria walked in behind Rebecca, trying to stay was in front of both girls.  
"You feeling alright, mate?" Maria heard Klaus ask and she knew he was asking the hunter. "Are the shackles too tight? Welcome home, sister." Klaus looked at his sister and saw Stefan by her.  
"Is this a trick?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the hunter. Klaus saw Maria behind Rebecca and stared at her. "How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?" Rebecca asked as she looked at her brother, who looked away from Maria.  
"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last." Klaus started to walk in the other room. "Let's eat." He held his hand to Maria, who walked to the table without taking it. Klaus sped to the table and held out a chair for Maria. She gave him a '_Really?'_ look before shaking her head and taking another chair. "You're not making this easy, are you?" He asked as a whisper in her ear before sitting down.

* * *

Maria was the first to get served. She noticed that it was one of her favorite meals. She looked at Klaus and the others to see that they were getting the same meal, but it was different than hers. Maria and Rebecca looked at each other before Maria started to eat. One of the women in the room came around and poured champagne.  
"Thank you, my lovely." Klaus said to the woman before she walked away. Maria took a sip of her champagne, feeling like she needed it to deal with Klaus. "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier." Klaus looked at Maria to make sure she was enjoying her meal. Hers he cooked by hand. The others he had the women cook. Klaus looked to his sister. "Rebecca, love, eat your veggies."  
"I'm not eating until you apologize." Rebecca said as she put her arms to her side.  
"For which indiscretion?" Klaus asked as he put his fork down. "There have been so many." Maria rolled her eyes as she listened to the two.  
"You broke my neck." Rebecca said to her brother with rising anger.  
"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids."  
"Because you took me for granted."  
"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart!" Klaus loudly said to his sister.  
"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan said as he put his fork down.  
"Same with me." Maria said, already fed up with Klaus and Rebecca. She knew how they could get and still didn't like to see them argue. Klaus looked from his sister to Maria and back.  
"Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" Klaus asked his sister and Maria watched with curiosity.  
"I'll take it under consideration." Maria smiled a little and sipped her champagne.  
"Okay, good. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebecca's hunter?" Stefan asked Klaus.  
"Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues." Klaus started to say.

As Klaus spoke, Maria zoned out a little. She has heard the part Klaus was talking about a couple of times from Rebecca and Kol. Maria couldn't help but think about the last dinner she had with Klaus back in 1919.  
"Maria love..." Klaus said, noticing Maria was spacing out "...are you okay?" Maria shook her head and came back to reality.  
"Yeah...fine." She muttered, blushing a little at the memory.  
"So this is all about a weapon?" Stefan asked, getting back on topic.  
"Not just any weapon." Rebecca said, still not touching her food.  
"Rebecca, love, don't get ahead of the story." Klaus said to his sister as Maria started eating more of her food, trying to stay out of the conversation.  
"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked. Instead of saying anything, the two siblings looked at each other.  
"Can we just skip the drama and get to the point?" Maria asked before Stefan could say anything.  
"Not quite yet love..." Klaus said with a small smile as he looked at Maria "... because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared."  
"What puzzle?" Stefan asked. Maria looked at Klaus to see him look at Stefan.  
"The tattoo." Maria said which made them look at her. "Shocked?" She shrugged. "I've heard this part before." Stefan looked at Maria for a little bit before looking back at Klaus.  
"What is it?" Stefan asked.  
"A map. Leading us to its treasure." Klaus said to Stefan.  
"Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it." Rebecca said and Maria gave a nod as she took another sip of champagne.  
"We can't, but someone else can." Klaus turned to one of the hybrids. "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" The girl left and Klaus continued to talk. "You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them." The hybrid came back, pulling Jeremy Gilbert with her. Maria looked at him as Stefan sped up to protect Jeremy. Klaus got up first and stood between the two. "I wouldn't." Klaus warned Stefan. "Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist."  
"I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy said. Maria watched with some interest as the hybrid held up Jeremy's hand. He took off a ring and tossed it to Klaus.  
"Oh, I'm afraid you are." Klaus said and smirked as he held the ring.

* * *

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Rebecca asked Maria when Klaus took Jeremy in to see the hunter.  
"Try not enough..." Maria muttered. "This is good champagne." She added.  
"If I remember...it's your favorite." Klaus whispered to Maria when he came back into the room. Rebecca looked at Maria. They both knew that Klaus wouldn't stop trying to win Maria's favor so they would be back together. Klaus sat back in his seat and ate some food.  
"So, tell me more about this tattoo." Stefan said to Klaus.  
"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything." Klaus said as Maria looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" Rebecca looked down, feeling ashamed. Maria cut a little piece of her food and gave it to Rebecca, who gave her a small smile. "My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and me." Maria looked at Klaus when he finished talking. Klaus looked at Maria for a little bit before looking at Rebecca.  
"How was I supposed to know?" Rebecca asked her brother. Klaus raised his glass, looking angry.  
"Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men." Maria rolled her eyes and gave a fake cough.  
"I need more champagne." She said as she downed her glass. One of the hybrids brought a bottle of champagne and started to pour it. Maria grabbed the bottle and started to drink straight from it. Stefan and Klaus both looked at Maria. Klaus's anger softened a little as he watched the woman he loved drink.  
"I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side." Stefan asked Klaus so he would stop seeing the love sick look in Klaus's eyes. Klaus turned to Stefan with a smirk on his face.  
"They don't." Klaus answered. He told a story that Maria wasn't really listening to, but she picked up a few parts. "Go ahead, Rebecca. Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?" Rebecca took a deep breath.  
"A cure. He said there was a cure." Maria spit out her food, shocked.  
"A cure?" She asked as she looked at Rebecca, ignoring the looks from Stefan and Klaus. "Like a real cure?" Maria couldn't help but think of what it might be like to be human again. Her sister forced her to turn and she never got to have children of her own, have the life she wanted. It's been 500 years since she was human and she missed it, even though she enjoyed being a vampire.

Maria didn't notice Klaus got up from the table and walk away.  
"There is no cure for vampirism." Stefan said as he followed Klaus.  
"He's telling the truth, Stefan." Rebecca said. Maria just stared at Rebecca, still in shock.  
"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?" Stefan asked Klaus as Rebecca stood and joined them.  
"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body..." Klaus started to say as he poured a drink "... the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town."  
"Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebecca asked her brother as Maria looked at them from the table.  
"We don't do anything." Klaus said and turned to his sister. "You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception."  
"Ferme ta gueule Nik!" (_Shut the fuck up Nik!)_ Maria yelled in french to Klaus. They all turned to see Maria standing up.  
"Instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life!" Rebecca yelled at her brother after a few moments. "You know, at least I fared better then Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."  
"No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box." Klaus said and Maria downed the rest of the bottle, which started to give her a buzz.  
"You want the cure for Elena, don't you?" Rebecca said, figuring it out. "So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure." Rebecca left, feeling upset with her brother.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off." Stefan said to Klaus as Maria watched them.  
"She never would have told me what I needed to know." Klaus said and smirked at Stefan. "But she'll tell you."  
"What do you need me to find out?" Stefan asked.  
"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it."  
"The sword."  
"She knows where it is. And you're gonna get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that is going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil, if you like. But you know you won't walk away from it." Stefan left.

Klaus took a sip from his glass and turned around. He was shocked to see that Maria was still there.  
"Is it real?" Maria asked as Klaus just stared at her. "The cure?" Klaus stepped closer to her, wanting to take her to his room and lose control. He knew it would take time for her to be the way she used to be with him. Klaus brushed some hair behind her ear, barely touching her skin. She took a deep breath before stepping back.  
"Yes." Klaus finally answered. He studied her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking.  
"Thank you for the dinner Nik." Maria politely said before she slowly walked out. Klaus watched her leave with longing in his eyes. '_I will have you again'_ Klaus thought to himself.

* * *

**~ I know Maria was kind of in the background, but there are small things in the chapter that I want to bring up in later chapters. Especially her diary/music book.**

**~ There are several different options for the next chapter.**  
_**1- Maria stays in Mystic Falls and helps Stefan**_  
_**2- Klaus has kidnapped Maria and taken her to Italy while he searches for the sword**_  
_**3- Maria goes to New Orleans and hangs out with Marcel and his group**_  
_**4- Maria goes to wherever Katherine is and they have some sister bonding time.**_  
_**5- I could skip the next episode and go straight to 'We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'**_

**~ Please let me know what you would rather see in the next chapter and any ideas you might have.**  
**~ More reviews and ideas guarantee a sooner chapter.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next tim**e_


	5. New Orleans 1

**~ I know it's been a few months, but I wanted to update (:**

**~ This is a short, sort of bad chapter with some characters that seem OOC, but it's something I wanted to write. Sometimes I suck and pure Original chapters unless I love the idea.**  
**~ I tried to combine more than one idea I had in this chapter, so this is what happened. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

-_**3rd person-**_

Maria woke up in the morning and half expected Rebecca to have woken her up. She liked to sleep in most days so she didn't mind. She got up and took a shower before getting a call from her sister.

"What do you want?" Maria asked in a groan.  
"_Is that any way to talk to your sister?_" Katherine asked and Maria couldn't help but smile.  
"Yes. Yes it is." Maria said. "Where are you?"  
"_You're favorite place."_ Katherine said.  
"Oh no." Maria groaned. "Not Ihop." She joked. Everyone who really knew her, knew that it wasn't her favorite place.  
"_Try New Orleans._" Maria smiled a little.  
"What are you doing there?"  
"_Waiting for my sister."_  
"Do I have to Kat?"  
"_Yes." _Katherine answered before hanging up. Maria sighed before she ate her breakfast and headed to New Orleans.

* * *

On the way to New Orleans, Maria picked up a leather jacket. She was wearing it as she walked into one of the bars she likes to hang out in. She saw her sister sitting at a table.  
"So why here?" Maria asked as she sat down. Kat just sipped her drink.  
"Don't you love it here?" Kat asked and Maria just smiled.  
"I am a queen here." She said and ordered a drink.  
"Is Stefan talking about me?" Katherine asked.  
"No." Maria said as she saw a vampire she knew enter. "He's wrapped up in Elena." She said to her sister before waving at the vampire. "Hey Diego...over here."

Diego looked over and saw Maria. He smiled and got a drink before joining them.  
"So who's this pretty lady?" Diego asked Maria, but looked at Katherine.  
"This horrible looking person is my sister." Maria said with a smile, teasing Katherine a little. "We're fraternal twins." Diego smiled at Katherine.  
"My name's Katherine.." Kat said with a smile to Diego. Diego smiled. "And I'm beautiful." Maria rolled her eyes as Diego looked at Maria.  
"Does he know you're back?" Maria shook her head.  
"I wasn't planning on coming back until my sister made me."  
"You didn't have to come." Katherine said and Maria smiled.  
"And if I didn't, you would have come to Mystic Falls and dragged me here." Maria said to her sister before turning to Diego. "Where is Marcel?"

* * *

Diego lead Katherine and Maria to the compound. Katherine looked around. Maria looked forward, seeing Marcel up ahead.  
"Where's my parade?" Maria asked, getting Marcel's attention. He looked and smiled. Marcel and Maria hugged.  
"It's good to see you back." Marcel said. When they broke the hug, Maria stared at him.  
"Did you touch my bike?" She asked and Marcel put his hands up in defence.  
"I didn't lay a hand on your bike." Marcel said and Maria smiled.  
"Good." She patted his cheek before turning to her sister. "This is my sister, Katherine."  
"You look beautiful." Marcel said and Maria just shook her head. "I see where you get your looks."  
"Stop flirting with my sister." Maria said.  
"He can keep doing it." Katherine said to her sister and Marcel gave a small smile.  
"Whatever..." Maria said. "So...my parade?"  
"That depends...how long are you staying?" Marcel asked.  
"Just until the morning." Maria said. "I should get back to Mystic Falls with all the stuff that's happening." Maria wrapped her arm around Marcel's shoulder. "Either way, I should get a parade." She smiled.  
"Okay my queen." Marcel joked and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Maria was checking her motorcycle while waiting for new about the parade.  
"Have you and Marcel...?" Kat asked and Maria shook her head.  
"He's more like a son to me." Maria said. "I was with Klaus in 1820 when he met Marcel and I practically helped Klaus raise him. We were in a fight in 1864 when we met Stefan and Damon." Maria added. "In 1919 something happened between me and Klaus...which caused us to break up." Maria said, not telling the full truth to her sister. "There was this fire and I went back to check if Klaus was okay, but they already fled the city. I stayed anyway and helped Marcel repair and develop the city." Maria gave a small smile to her sister.  
"There is a surprise for you." Marcel said to both sisters. Maria put the keys to her bike in her pocket before following Marcel.

When the three of them got outside, they saw a group of people.  
"Thanks." Maria said to Marcel, knowing it was for a parade.  
"Anything for the queen." Marcel said and Maria smiled.

* * *

After the parade, they went to the compound and had a party. It was mainly vampires, but there was some humans to. Maria was dancing with a random human and compelled him to let her feed from him. '_This is just what I need'_ Maria thought to herself. The fun that she had in New Orleans never grew old. '_What's stopping me from staying here?'_ She couldn't help but ask herself. She already knew the answer, even though she wouldn't admit it. Maria lifted her head to see a drunk Diego coming towards her.  
"No more for you." Maria said and took the glass Diego was holding.  
"You're not my mom." Diego said. Maria chuckled and drank his glass.  
"Lets dance." Maria said before they began to dance. Her mind flashed back to her first dance with Klaus.

After a few minutes, Kat started to dance with Diego and Marcel with Maria.  
"You're drunk." Marcel said to Maria. Maria just gave a smile and danced. Marcel spun Maria. She fell into his arms. "You're going to bed." He said and Maria gave a playful pout. Marcel carried Maria to her room and laid her on the bed.  
"I'm glad you're part of my family." Maria said to Marcel with a slur before going to sleep.

* * *

**~ I know that some characters are Out Of Character...but I tried to keep them as close to their character as I could...with some exceptions.**  
**~ I did have a Marcel/Maria idea, but I like Marcel with Rebecca (and Cami) more than Maria. And I guess that's why I did a little Diego/Katherine in this, even though it wasn't much.**

**~ If the reviews are constructive (You know what I mean), I'll try to update again with the next chapter 'We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'.**

**~ If you ever have ideas, please don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews or to message me. The same goes to if you want to help write a scene or two...I will credit you and appreciate the help.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	6. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**~ I was going to wait until next week to post this, but I thought that it can be an early Christmas gift (: **

**~ The last chapter had no reviews :( **

**~ Most of the scenes in this chapter are Maria/Klaus so hopefully all those that ship them will like it. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Maria was sleeping, spread over the entire bed. She tossed and turned because she was drunk when she went to sleep. Maria turned on her back and started snoring a little. Marcel came in and looked at Maria. He smiled a little because he's often walked in on her sleeping. He used his phone to take a picture of Maria. Her hair was also messy, which would add to the embarrassment. He went over the curtains and pulled them open.  
"Rise and Shine." He said, making her groan.  
"Five more minutes." Maria groaned. Marcel decided to let her sleep a little longer and left the room. Maria decided to check her phone. She woke up enough to read it.  
'_Found the sword. Coming home. See you soon luv ~ Klaus'_ Maria had to blink a few times and make herself wake up before re-reading the text. She sighed before yawning. "I should not be up this early." She says to herself before getting out of the bed.

The bedroom she was in was the same one she had when she helped build the town. It had a few modern improvements like a TV and electricity, but most of it stayed the same. It was probably her favorite place that she has out of all the countless others. Maria walked to her bathroom, not picking up her feet as she walked. She just need a good shower, breakfast and a little bit of caffeine and she would be ready to go.

* * *

Maria rode her motorcycle into Mystic Falls. She wore a helmet because she liked the full experience of riding a motorcycle. It would have taken her almost 15 hours to drive her motorcycle from New Orleans to Mystic Falls, but she went above the speed limit and compelled her way out of traffic tickets. Maria only had to stop once for gas and still made it in record time.

* * *

Maria parked in the parking lot of The Grill. She got off the motorcycle and stretched her legs. '_Not that long on my bike again'_ She thought to herself because it was a long hall. Maria took her things out the little trunk of the bike, took off her helmet, and walked inside. Her eyes went straight to Klaus, who was already sitting at the bar. '_Why am I here again?'_ Maria thinks to herself as she walked towards him. '_I haven't told him Marcel is still alive'_ Maria thinks to herself, but decides not to say anything as she sits down next to Klaus. Klaus looked over at Maria, watching her set her helmet on the bar. They didn't say anything to each other. Klaus slid his glass to her and she sniffed it before drinking it.  
"Did you have a good time?" Maria asked.  
"It would have been better if you were with me." Klaus said.  
"Yeah...well, you were being a dick to your sister...again."  
"It's what brothers do sweetheart." Maria rolled her eyes. Maria ordered another drink. "How about lunch?" She couldn't help but think of Klaus's offer. Maria was hungry, but knew Klaus buying her lunch would mean it's a date.  
"It's just lunch." Maria said and Klaus smiled. '_One step at a time'_ He thinks and they order food.

* * *

Maria silently ate when they got their food. She ordered one of her favorites. A Bacon Cheeseburger and onion rings. Maria liked the greasy and fattening foods the most over anything else. Klaus watched Maria devor her food.  
"When was the last time you ate? Klaus asked.  
"An actual meal? Like two days ago...I think." Maria answered with a mouthful of food. "There was an all day party yesterday with some friends of mine..." She added after swallowing her food. "And before you ask, I fed yesterday...during the party." Maria added. Klaus took it upon himself and ordered more food for Maria. "You don't have to..."  
"I know..." Klaus put his hand on Maria's hand. She couldn't help but look at their hands together. Maria slowly lifted her hand and held Klaus's hand. Klaus smiled a little, glad he was holding her hand. Maria on the other hand couldn't help but think of that night in 1919 that she left. There was only one person that knew the whole truth and that was Marcel. '_Klaus should know...'_ Maria thinks to herself and realized how warm Klaus felt. '_I missed that'_ She thinks, but takes her hand away. Klaus took a sip from his glass. Maria took a deep breath.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." She said before getting up with her phone.

* * *

In the bathroom, Maria pulled out her phone. Maria was going to call her sister and admit that she thinks she still loves Klaus. That wasn't her though. Maria couldn't help but wonder about Klaus. The real reason they broke up...Maria shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. It was years ago. Maria sighed. '_I still care about him'_ Maria thinks to herself before actually using the bathroom.

* * *

Maria sat down and took a sip of her glass.  
"You have a motorcycle?" Klaus asked because he was looking at her helmet when she was in the bathroom.  
"I have a few actually." Maria answered. "Most of them are in my garage in New Orleans...but I brought one of my favorites with me." She added. "Did you ever go back?" Maria would have known if Klaus visited New Orleans since 1919, unless she was out with her sister or one of her friends.  
"No." Klaus said and looked away from Maria. "You?" Maria nodded her head.  
"After I heard about the fire, I went back. I...I had to see if you were okay. When you weren't there...I decided to stay and help build the city." Maria smiled a little to herself. "It's home." Maria decided to pull out her phone and show some pictures of New Orleans. She had multiple albums and made sure the one she was showing Klaus didn't have Marcel in it.

Maria watched Klaus go through the photos.  
"One of my favorites." Maria pointed to the picture Klaus was on. It was taken from one of the balconies of the compound at night. "I like how the lights of the buildings shine at night." She zoomed in. "I helped build that one..." She smiled. "And I helped re-build the theater after a while." Klaus looked at Maria and Maria looked at him. "We kept the original feeling to it. A lot of people come to see it just for the architecture." Maria took her phone back.  
"That's always been one of your favorite things." Klaus said and Maria mentally smiled as she looked at her phone. '_He remembers'_ She thought.  
"You still like art?" She asked and Klaus nodded his head. "I remember how you would convince me to pose so you could paint my portrait."  
"You always wanted to peek at it before it was done." Maria couldn't help but smiled. '_I miss that'_ Maria thinks to herself and looks down. "I always let you because it made you smile." Maria smiled a little, trying not get emotional.

After a few minutes, Klaus decided to take a chance and hold Maria's hand again. He held her hand and at the same time her phone rang. Klaus rolled his eyes, but still held her hand. Maria picked up her phone with her free hand. When she saw the caller ID, she sighed.  
"What does Damon want?" She muttered to herself before answering. "What?"  
"_Still in town?"_ Damon asked as Maria held Klaus's hand back. Klaus smiled to himself.  
"I got back earlier." Maria answered. "Why?"  
"_Elena's missing."_ Damon said. "_Klaus took her and now she gone."_ Maria looked at Klaus, believing he did it.  
"He must have had a good reason..." Maria said in Klaus's defence. Damon sighed.  
"_You're with him right now, aren't you?"_ Damon asked.  
"What would make you think that?" Maria asked as she look at Klaus.  
"_You know what? Nevermind. If you find Elena, let me know."_ Damon said before hanging up. Maria put her phone down and looked at Klaus.  
"Do I want to know?" She asked.  
"Probably not." Klaus said and took a sip of his drink with his free hand. Maria noticed they were still holding hands.  
"So...um..." Maria started to say, but didn't know what to say. "What's going on with Elena?" She ended up asking.  
"She killed the hunter." Klaus said. "The members of the five have a curse that affect the person who kills them. It drives them mad." It took a minute for Maria to remember Klaus killed Alexander.  
"It happened to you when you killed Alexander." Maria said in realization. "How did you beat it?"  
"I didn't. One day it just stopped." It was then that Maria noticed that they were still holding hands. She didn't do anything about it.  
"Do you want to play a game of pool?" Maria asked to change the subject.  
"It would be my pleasure." Klaus said, just wanting to spend more time with Maria.

* * *

Maria let herself have a good time with Klaus. It was mainly because she was winning.  
"I forgot to mention, I'm the best in the south at pool." Maria said with an innocent smile to Klaus as he missed a pocket.  
"Or I'm letting you win." He said as he closed the distance between them.  
"What kind of gentleman would do that?" Maria said, challenging Klaus. Klaus brushed some hair behind her ear.  
"You know I'm no gentleman." Klaus said and Maria smiled a little. Klaus decided to take a chance and started to lean in. Maria froze up for a second, but quickly turned before Klaus could kiss her.  
"My turn." She said. Maria easily pocketed the balls she had left on the table...the only one left was the eight ball. Klaus was about to say something, but Maria's phone rang. "What now?" She asked without looking at the caller ID.  
"_We know how to save Elena."_ Stefan said to Maria.  
"And you call me why?" Maria asked.  
"_Damon said you were with Klaus..."_ Stefan started to say.  
"So why didn't you call him?" Maria asked as she stepped away from Klaus.  
"_Because he'll listen to you."_ Stefan said and Maria sighed.  
"Fine." She groaned. "What do you need?"  
"_Jeremy needs to kill a vampire."_  
"I'll see what I can do." Maria said and ended the call. She turned to Klaus, who she knew was listening in. "Can you help them and get them off my back?" She asked. Klaus looked at Maria and thought about it.  
"On one condition." Klaus said. "We go on a date." Maria's heart started pounding. '_He's asking me out'_ She thinks to herself. Maria opened her mouth to answer but closed it. She just nodded her head, which made Klaus smile. He stepped closer. "And a kiss." Klaus starts to lean in, but Maria put her hand up, stopping him.  
"I don't kiss before the first date." Maria said, which was her way of letting Klaus know she agreed to the date. Klaus smiled as Maria left, not finishing their game of pool.

* * *

Maria grabbed her helmet and headed out of the Grill.  
'_He said yes'_ Maria texted both Damon and Stefan before heading to Rebecca's house.

* * *

Maria parked her bike in front of the house before going inside.  
"Rebecca?" She asked, but didn't get an answer. She shrugged and put her helmet and keys down. Maria got a banana from the kitchen before going to her room. '_I have a date with Klaus'_ She thinks to herself and ends up smiling before taking a shower.

* * *

**~ I had different ideas on how this chapter could have ended, but I'm satisfied with what I did with the last scene.**

**~ If I get a lot of reviews that are helpful (more than just 'update soon' reviews) I will do my best to update again before the end of the year. The more helpful/constructive reviews...the more likely I will try to update around Christmas.**

**~ If you have any ideas on Maria/Klaus scenes or anything that could happen in season 4 with Maria, don't be afraid to share. If I use your idea, I will credit you (:**

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	7. My Brother's Keeper

**~ I actually have muse for this story, which is great (: **

**~ I wanted to have this up last week for Christmas, but I got distracted by work and stuff. **

**~ There is a song in here by Demi Lovato. Because the story takes place before the song was written, Maria will write it so I can have an excuse to use it in the chapter (: **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Maria's POV**_

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. '_Is is because of Klaus?'_ I ask myself as I get up and look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was messy and I had a tired look in my eyes. '_Caffeine and a shower'_ I tell myself before I walked into my bathroom.

While I was in the shower, I couldn't help but think of Klaus. '_It was fun at the Grill'_ I think even if I did have a few to drink. '_Maybe...'_ I think and shake my head. Klaus and I don't really fit into a relationship anymore. '_Unless it's just me...'_ I sigh and try not to think as I finish my shower.

* * *

After my shower I spent some time at Starbucks. I got my caffeine fix, had some breakfast and worked on some of my songs. It was a long time since I finished making a song. I barely got time to finish them when I was in New Orleans because of all the stuff that went on. In that aspect it was nice to get away and have a vocation, but at the same time I got homesick. It was okay because I also liked Mystic Falls.

* * *

When a few hours passed, I got a nice cold frappe and left. As I drove, I noticed something going on at one of the houses. I stopped, got out, and saw Caroline.  
"What's going on?" I ask her, even though she wasn't really a friend.  
"The Miss Mystic Falls pageant." She said. "I'm getting it ready."  
"They still have that thing?" I ask and take a sip of my frappe. "It doesn't look like you're doing much." Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"Waoh, woah, woah!" She said to people who were passing us. I looked to see that they had flowers in their hands. "Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart you had plenty of time to memorize." I roll my eyes.  
"Control freak." I say in a singing voice before walking around. I looked around and saw a small stage. There was some people on it, but I walked over anyway.  
"You can't be on here..." They said to me.  
"Go take a break." I compelled them so I could have the stage to myself.

I put my stuff down and fixed some of the stuff. As I did that, I started quietly sing a song I was writing to myself.  
"How did I know I would find you on stage?" I heard Klaus ask. I stood up and turned around.  
"Hey..." I said and stepped towards him. "Are you stalking me?" I ask him as I moved some cords to the side.  
"I was just wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow." He said as I sat on the edge of the stage.  
"Who said I was going to go to the pageant?" I ask as I look at him.  
"It would be perfect for our date luv." He said and sat next to me. I try not to smile.  
"Would you be wearing a tux?" I ask, remembering how good he looked in a tux. '_I haven't seen him in a modern one though'_ I think and realize Klaus was staring at me. "What?" He just gave a small smile.  
"Yes." He said to me.  
"I'll think about it." I said and stood up and went over to some speakers.  
"I'm assuming you're going to give a performance." I shrugged.  
"Maybe just to piss of the control freak." I said, referring to Caroline.  
"So, you will be here tomorrow." Without looking I could hear Klaus get up on the stage and look at me. I turned towards him and he was giving me puppy dog eyes. I would be lying if I said my heart didn't melt. He looked so innocent and hot. '_I just called him hot'_ I think and give him a smile.  
"Okay." I said with a smile. "But you have to get me corsage." He nodded.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Klaus said before kissing my cheek. I felt myself blush even though I tried not to. I watched Klaus walk off the stage and I let out a deep breath. '_This is real. I actually have a date with Klaus'_ I took a deep breath and sat down. I took out my little notebook and found I had muse to finish one of my songs.

* * *

Caroline eventually through a temper tantrum when she found out I compelled the people to take a break. Then I may have threatened to cut off her hair if she didn't leave me alone. It was hilarious to me. It wasn't important though, I just wanted to finish the song. I felt like the song would be more of a party song, but it could be slowed down for the pageant.

I smiled to myself and hurried home, not bothering to look to see if Rebecca was home or not. I went to my room, got out my laptop, and worked on the music for the song. Since I didn't have a band to work with, I made the music for my songs on my laptop.

* * *

I didn't know when I feel asleep. All I remember was trying to put in the finishing touches and I fell asleep. I woke up to my laptop closed on my bed and me spread all over it. '_I can't believe I almost finished a song in a day'_ I think to myself, but it didn't take me long because I would use the help of my vampire speed.

When I got up, I skipped a shower and went straight to making coffee. I wasn't going to go to Starbucks again, especially since I didn't take a shower.  
"Rebecca?" I shout, not knowing if she was home. "I guess I'm alone again." I think out loud to myself. As the coffee was taking it's sweet time, I decided to rummage through the food in the house to find something for breakfast. I saw a blood bag in the freezer and decided to take it along with a banana, cocoa puffs, and one of my favorites...creamy peanut butter.

It felt like forever until the coffee was done. It probably didn't help that I practically stared at it the whole time. I decided to bring my laptop in the kitchen so I wouldn't have to go back and forth.  
"I can finish the song and still have time before the date." I tell myself as I put finishing touches on the song.

* * *

When I was done with the song, I laid all the dresses I had in Mystic Falls on my bed. There wasn't many, which made me feel like I should raid Rebecca's closet. I shook my head because when she would get back, I didn't want her to get mad. '_Unless she doesn't find out'_ I think, but end up looking at a red dress I had. '_One of our favorite colors'_ I think, knowing it was one of Klaus's favorites.  
"Maybe I can steal one of Rebecca's shoes." I think out loud as I look at the shoes I have. I end up going with some black fancy sandals I brought with me from New Orleans. '_I remember when I got these'_ I think to myself as I get ready.

* * *

I think I was a little nervous for the date because I used some sparkly eye shadow. It wasn't often, but sometimes when I was nervous I would use sparkly things. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I parked my car. It was a good thing that I had more than one vehicle in Mystic Falls.

I looked around from my car and didn't see Klaus. '_Maybe he's not here yet...'_ I think to myself. _'I'm actually nervous...but it's not like this is my first date with Klaus...'_ I close my eyes and take a deep breath. '_Nothing will go wrong, I can do this'_ I tell myself as I slowly get out of my car and walk to the pageant area.

As I start walking, I could hear the music. '_It sounds boring'_ I think and speed closer.  
"Forgot you saw that and give me your champagne." I compel a person who saw me use my vampire speed. I smile to myself and take a sip as I spot Caroline. "Hey Control Freak." I said.  
"Don't call me that." She said to me and picked up some empty glasses. "Why am I bussing your tables? I said no empty glasses." She said to a person near us that had a tray. I shook my head. "What?" She asked me.  
"Nothing." I said with a small shrug. "You're just exactly what my sister said." I added. "And the music sucks."  
"It's not my fault the orchestra was late and..." Caroline started to say and to be honest, I blocked the rest of the conversation out.  
"Blah, blah, blah...all I hear is that you didn't ask me to sing." I said. "I'm hurt." I pretended to be hurt.  
"It's not Karaoke." I roll my eyes.  
"Just watch and learn Blondie." I said as I down the rest of the glass and hand it to her.

I go up on stage and hook up my phone to a thing I fixed when I was hooking things up. The people who were playing stopped.  
"Why don't you take a break?" I asked without compelling them. "I'll liven the mood." I said before compelling them to move. I grab the mic and take a deep breath. Some people looked at me and I smiled before starting the song I finished making earlier.

"_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._" Just as I finished, I noticed Klaus and I looked at him as I continued.

"_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball_." I start looking around and see people starting to watch me.

"_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you_  
_Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_  
_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up, won't let it show,_  
_So I'm puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x 2)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts."_ I look back at Klaus and see him watching me with interest.

"_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,_  
_Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_  
_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up, won't let it show,_  
_So I'm puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_." I take a small breath as I look back at the crowd. I even saw Damon watching along with everyone else.

_"The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off and I run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up, won't let it show,_  
_So I'm puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x4)"_

When the song was finished, almost all the people clapped for me. I smiled, loving when I got applause from performing. It was even better because it was a song I wrote.  
"Everyone give Caroline a round of applause for her part in all of this." I said, just to make Caroline surprised. I unhooked my phone and walked up to her. "You're welcome." I said and before she could say anything, I went towards Klaus. "Hey..." I said to him.  
"You should sing more often." Klaus said and I gave a small smile.  
"Well, I wanted to show off a song I wrote." I said and he held out a small box. I opened it and smiled. "You are stalking me..." I said with a small joking tone. In the box was a corsage that had red roses. I smiled and watched as Klaus slowly put it on my wrist.  
"I know it's one of your favorites..." He said.  
"Yours to." I said. Klaus held out his arm and I hooked my arm through it.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Klaus and Maria walked around together.  
"Can I get you some champagne?" He asked Maria, who nodded. Maria stayed in her spot as Klaus went to get some champagne. She looked around and remembered that her Katherine were supposed to be at the first one. Katherine heard Klaus found out where she was and it ruined their chance. Maria had a small sad smile on her face as she laid her eyes on Caroline and Elena arguing.  
"Damon can be right." Maria said as she got to their side, letting them know she was eavesdropping. "Not always, but he can be."  
"This is none of your business." Caroline said to Maria, but Maria rolled her eyes.  
"Damon's my friend." Maria said. "And I dated him in 1864 while my sister dated Stefan." She added. 1864 was one of the years when her and Klaus were having fights so she visited her sister so she wouldn't be lonely.  
"She thinks I'm letting my feelings for Damon cloud my judgment." Elena said to Maria. Maria looked at Elena with interest.  
"What?" Caroline asked, able to tell Maria was thinking something.  
"Was it Damon's blood that turned you?" Maria asked Elena, who nodded. "That figures." She muttered to herself.  
"What?" Caroline and Elena both asked before Klaus came up to them.  
"You two seem smart...I'm sure you can figure it out." Maria said before going off with Klaus.

Maria followed Klaus towards a small bench.  
"What was that about?" Klaus asked Maria.  
"Something about Damon and Elena..." Maria said. "It's like something I've seen before in New Orleans after...you know..." She added, then remembered that it happened to Damon once before. Maria had to sit down and she just looked out at the little pond in front of them. '_I wish there was a pond like this back home'_ Maria thinks to herself because it looked peaceful. Klaus sat next to her and started to pour that champagne into glasses he grabbed. She wanted to say something to him, but didn't know what to say. "Is the cure real?" Maria asked after a few minutes.  
"You already asked that luv." Klaus said, referring to the dinner they had with Stefan and Rebecca.  
"I know." Maria said. "I couldn't think of anything else to say..."  
"Since we're on the topic...would you take it?" Klaus asked. Maria took a sip of her champagne.  
"I don't know." She said honestly. Maria loved being a vampire and taking the cure meant becoming human again. "I've spent almost 520 years as a vampire..." She paused, remembering the day her and her sister turned. "...I don't know what I would do as a human." '_I don't remember what it feels like to be human'_ Maria thought to herself. Klaus just looked at Maria, trying to figure out what she was thinking.  
"You looked alive on stage." Klaus said, trying to change the subject and to see Maria smile.  
"Thanks..." Maria said with a small smile "...it felt good to perform a song I wrote." She found herself looking in Klaus's eyes. "It's the first song in a long time that I actually finished."  
"Any songs about me?" Klaus asked out of curiosity.  
"I'm not telling." Maria said as she took a sip from her glass.  
"Come on luv. Please?" He smiled.  
"Nope." Maria said with a smile. "Maybe eventually if you're good."  
"I'm always good."  
"Well...there's some debate about that." Maria said with a smile, which made Klaus smile. "You should do that more often...smile." She added before he poured some more champagne.

* * *

At the end of the day, Maria followed Klaus back to his mansion. He made Maria close her eyes as he guided her to his art room.  
"Open them." Klaus whispered to her and she opened her eyes. She let out a gasp when she was a painting of her. It was obvious to her it was from the day they met.  
"It's beautiful." She said in a whisper as she took a step closer. In the painting she was smiling and standing next to her sister.  
"It's yours, if you want it." Klaus offered. Instead of answering, Maria turned around and hugged Klaus. It surprised him, but he hugged back. They were interrupted by Maria's phone vibrating in her pocket. Klaus internally groaned as Maria checked it. She hid the screen from Klaus when she saw the text was from Marcel.  
'_I need your help asap.'_ It read and Maria sighed.  
"I gotta go." Maria reluctantly said. "Trouble at home." Klaus gave her a small smile. He cupped her cheek and gave her a passionate kiss, which was returned. "I'll be back before Christmas..." She added, not really sure what time she'd be able to return.  
"I love you." Klaus said as he looked in Maria's eyes.  
"I love you to." Maria admitted, which made Klaus's eyes light up. He kissed her again and Maria reluctantly pulled away. "It really is important..." She said, but found herself kissing Klaus again. Maria moaned when she felt Klaus's hands move to her hips. "Klaus..."  
"Shhh." Klaus whispered before he sped her against the wall so hard it made a dent. Maria moaned again as she felt Klaus start kissing her lips. She lifted her legs up around Klaus's waist and kissed back with passion. "Whatever it is, it can wait." He whispered before speeding them up to his room.

Klaus laid her on his bed and slowly took off her dress. Maria looked up at Klaus and watched him kiss down her chest. He reached a hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. Klaus continued to kiss down and Maria closed her eyes, giving into the feeling. She could hear him undress himself and make her completely naked. Klaus kissed up Maria's body and stopped as she looked in his eyes. She smiled and cupped his face. Klaus smiled down at her before kissing her neck.

* * *

**~ Originally I was going to have the song 'Fix A Heart' by Demi Lovato in it, but because of how I've been writing the chapters, I decided to chose a different song.**

**~ I did some research to make sure the time line would be right, and I'm going to have Davina and Maria meet in the next chapter. It's going to be after Marcel saved Davina and all the Harvest stuff.**

**~ I also have some info on how I will do The Originals (at least season 1).**  
**\- Maria will be in it, but I have decided to keep Hayley in it. It will not break up Klaus and Maria because they will have a deal.**  
**\- Maria will also know what happened with the crescent wolves when it comes to that point.**

**~ I hope to have at least two more chapter posted before January 27th. Your feedback will help with that.**

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	8. New Orleans 2

**~ This would have been updated last night, but my internet was being stupid.  
~ I know it's been awhile since the last chapter, but I'm slowly getting back to writing for my stories.**

**~ This is an original chapter, that sets some stuff up for the back-door pilot and for the sequel (if I ever get to it). It mainly takes place in New Orleans, but hopefully it's still a good chapter.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Maria was peacefully sleeping the next morning. Her head was on Klaus's chest with his arm wrapped around her. It was often how they would end up when they slept together. Klaus's eyes slowly opened and he smiled to himself when he saw that Maria was still in bed with him. He knew she could have left to go to New Orleans, but was glad she didn't ruin the mood. Klaus slowly moved on hand through her hair, gently untangling it at the same time.

Maria smiled in her sleep as Klaus's hand when through her hair.  
"I miss you." She muttered in her sleep as she cuddled closer to Klaus.  
"I miss you to." He whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head. Maria moaned a little and started to open her eyes.  
"Is it morning already?" She asked with a yawn.  
"You slept for two weeks." Klaus said, trying to see how awake she was. Maria moved and looked at Klaus. There was a second when she believed it. She knew that he was joking when she was the entertained look on his face.  
"You are mean." She playfully slapped Klaus, who just looked at Maria with a smile.  
"You're so beautiful when you're angry." Maria narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?" She asked to challenge him.  
"You always are." He said and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back.  
"Oh, crap." She said, remembering the text from Marcel. "I need to go to New Orleans."  
"I'll go with you." Klaus whispered as he kissed her neck, trying to get her to stay.  
"No. It's not going to take me long anyway." Maria said and made herself push Klaus off of her. "I will be back. Promise." She gave a smile and stood from the bed, only to be pulled back by Klaus. "Nik..please." She said as she looked in his eyes. "It's important." Maria gave him a kiss on the cheek before using vampire speed to get away before he could pull her back again.

* * *

Maria took a quick shower and changed at the house she was sharing with Rebecca before speeding to New Orleans. She sped straight to the compound, hoping Marcel would be there. Maria went to the kitchen to get something to eat. '_Someone messed up the cupboards'_ She thinks to herself when it took her five minutes to find a bowl. Maria sighed and poured herself some cereal before hearing some noise.

Maria walked out with her bowl and saw Diego.  
"Hey Diego." She said to get his attention.  
"Oh, it's you." He said, pretending that she wasn't important. Maria rolled her eyes as she ate some cereal. "Where's your hot looking sister?"  
"Please don't tell me you have a crush on Katherine." Maria said. "Especially when I'm hotter compared to her." She bragged as Diego smirked a little. "Do you know where Marcel is?"  
"He's at Joe's store." Diego said.  
"Thanks." Maria said before finishing her cereal. "And you and Katherine...wouldn't work out." She added before going to Joe's music store.

* * *

Maria walked into the store and saw Joe talking with Marcel.  
"Now how's my favorite lady?" Joe asked when he saw Maria.  
"I don't know." She said. "I'll ask when I see her." Maria smiled as they hugged.  
"I heard you were out of town." Joe said.  
"Yeah...but this idiot keeps making me come back." Maria said as she pointed to Marcel. Marcel rolled his eyes.  
"I texted you last night." Marcel said to Maria.  
"I know. I was...busy." Maria said with a small smile. "I was having sex." Marcel shook his head.  
"I'll talk to you later." Marcel said to Joe before talking Maria outside.  
"What's so important?" Maria asked.  
"Let me show you." Marcel said. He started to walk away and Maria followed.

* * *

Marcel lead Maria into a church. Her eyes went wide when she saw the dried blood.  
"What happened here?" She asked.  
"Kieran's nephew murdered nine seminary students before killing himself." He explained.  
"Not Sean." Maria said. "I liked him." She added because they were sort of friends.  
"That's not all." Marcel nodded his head, signaling Maria to follow him.

Maria could hear a heartbeat and wondered what Marcel was up to.  
"Wait here." He said before going up ahead. Maria watched Marcel as he opened a door and peeked his head in the room. "I brought you a visitor." He said and signaled Maria to come closer. Marcel stepped into the room as Maria stood at the doorway. When she looked inside, she saw a brunette in a white dress.  
"Maria, this is Davina." Marcel said. "Davina...this is one of the people who raised me." Maria smiled a little.  
"So, you're like his mom?" Davina asked Maria, who chuckled a little.  
"He wishes." Maria answered and Marcel rolled his eyes. "Can I come in?" She asked. Davina looked to Marcel, who nodded his head. Davina looked back at Maria and nodded her head. Maria slowly stepped in and walked to Marcel's side. "I see you like art." Maria said as she admired the room. Maria noticed Davina looking at her with a weary look. "I'm a nice vampire...like 99% of the time." She said.  
"Is it okay if she keeps you company while I get you some stuff to make it more comfortable in here?" Marcel asked Davina.  
"Sure..." Davina said and looked at Maria.  
"Try to keep the noise low." He said and left the two girls alone.  
"How old are you?" Davina asked to make conversation.  
"Counting or not counting how long I've been a vampire?" Maria asked. "Not counting, I'm 17." Maria answered. "With I'm about..." She counted with her fingers "..536 give or take a few years. I'm starting to lose track." Davina looked at Maria with a sad look in her eyes. "You?"  
"17." Davina answered and Maria gave her a sad look.  
"So...what happened?" Maria asked.  
"My coven tried to kill me. Marcel saved me." Davina answered.  
"So you're a witch?" Maria asked and Davina nodded. "Well, Marcel is a good guy. I'm not just saying that because I mostly raised him." She added. Maria sat on the edge of the bed that was in there. "This is...cozy." She says, referring to the room.  
"Marcel bought the stuff." Davina said.

* * *

Marcel returned a few hours later to see that Maria and Davina were laughing. He set a box down.  
"I see my favorite girls are getting along." Marcel said and Maria fought the urge to roll her eyes.  
"I like her." Maria genuinely said about Davina.  
"I got you some more paint supplies." Marcel said to Davina as Maria stood up.  
"You're such a nice person..." Maria teased Marcel as she pinched his cheek. Davina smiled a little while Marcel just looked embarrassed. Marcel almost glared at her. "I'm allowed to." She said in her defence.  
"We have to go..." Marcel starts to say to Davina "...will you be okay?"  
"I'm sure she can handle herself." Maria said to Marcel as she gave a small smile to Davina. "If you want to talk, just tell Marcel to call me." She looked from Davina to Marcel. "I _should_ be on speed dial." She added as she gave a look to Marcel. It silently said if she wasn't, Marcel would be in trouble. Maria gave a wave to Davina as she left with Marcel.

* * *

Marcel and Maria were walking back to the compound together.  
"Who has been messing up the cabinets?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Marcel said. "I'll look into it." Maria looked to Marcel and saw the look on his face.  
"It's you..." Maria said and Marcel shook his head.  
"Why would I do it?"  
"...maybe because you're you?" Maria asked with a small smile. Marcel shrugged and Maria dropped it, for now.

* * *

They got back to the compound. There was a lot of vampires that Marcel and Maria turned there.  
"All you can eat?" Maria asked with a smile, because it was one of her ideas.  
"Yeah, feel free to stay..." Marcel said "...unless you have to get back..." Marcia shrugged.  
"Nik can wait..." Maria said and froze after a second. Then she blushed.  
"You're back with him?" Marcel asked, catching what she said.  
"Well, we had one date..." Maria said as they walked upstairs together "...and sex." Marcel pretended not to have a disgusted face. A part of him did consider Klaus and Maria to be his parents. He prefered Maria since she came back after the fire in 1918 and Klaus just ran. "And I may have admitted to him that I still love him..." Maria added. "But you know Klaus is Klaus so you don't know how long it will last..this time." She added as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Maria pulled it out as they walked into one of the main rooms. Marcel went to the bottles and took out two glasses. He glanced at Maria, who looked at her phone. She got a text from Klaus, asking when she'd be back.  
'_Don't worry. I'll be back in a few days'_ Maria sent back. It was a lie since she had planned to be back for the Christmas celebration in the Grill.

* * *

Maria stood at the top, looking down at everyone dancing. She noticed how well the vampires blended in with the humans. '_So well behaved'_ She thinks to herself, liking how their community turned out.  
"This is so beautiful." Maria said as Marcel joined her side. She was proud of what they built together.  
"Thanks to me." Marcel said and Maria looked at him. "And you." Maria smirked a little and patted his shoulder.  
"You better not forget about me." She said before going down to join the vampires below. She grabbed a glass and took a sip before dancing with some people. Marcel stayed above and watched everybody.

Maria enjoyed herself, wanting to move back to New Orleans. It was one of her favorite places in the world. At the same time she did like Mystic Falls. She didn't know if she could stay in Mystic Falls for Klaus. There was also the news of the cure. She didn't know what she would do if she had it. Maria just shook her head as she danced, easily pushing the thoughts to the side. She held the person in front of her close before compelling them to be quiet. She bit into their neck with hunger, drinking slow. As she slowly drank the blood, it allowed her to be distracted from reality.

* * *

After she was done feeding, she took a shower. She put on pink shorts and a matching tank top. She stood near the window and looked out. The lights of the city shined and she smiled to herself. '_I'll move back here some day'_ She thinks to herself before laying in her bed. Maria slowly fell asleep, thinking about the city and Klaus.

* * *

**~ I looked it up to make sure the time-line would be right. So that way it makes sense that Maria could meet Davina and sort of become friends with her.**

**~ The next chapter is the Christmas themed episode, so please tell me what you would like to see in it.**

**_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_R&amp;R 'till the next update_**


End file.
